Highschool DxD - Emperador Dragon
by WolfDeath
Summary: En este mundo, ganar lo es todo. Los ganadores consiguen todo y a los perdedores se les niega todo... Nunca he perdido antes y nunca lo haré... no tendré piedad con aquellos que se me opongan... y aplastaré a cualquiera que intente desafiarme a mi... al EMPERADOR DRAGON.


Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores

Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos

"Y eso fue lo que paso" -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas

[Quizás sea algo difícil para ti] -Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana

(¿Qué es lo que pretenden exactamente?) -pensamientos

* * *

-Prólogo-

* * *

Durante el siglo XX sucedió un extraño y catastrófico evento llamado [Invertia].

Meteoritos cayeron por todo el mundo. Causando la destrucción de muchas ciudades.

Debido a los grandes costos humanos y materiales causados por este desastre, el poder de las naciones fue decayendo considerablemente. Permitiendo que los grandes grupos empresariales comenzar a ganar el poder que estas naciones habían perdido.

Las diferentes organizaciones de observación e investigación destinaron tiempo y fondos a buscar, tras el incidente, indicios o "advertencias" que hubiesen servido para alertar a la población mundial y de esa manera reducir el número de muertos, pero no encontraron nada parecido.

Este hecho era muy extraño, ya que esa lluvia de meteoritos había salido literalmente de la nada.

Un elemento, que hasta ese momento era desconocido, fue descubierto a partir de los restos de meteoritos así como las zonas de impactos que estos dejaron al estrellarse contra el suelo terrestre.

El elemento descubierto fue llamado [Mana].

Este elemento impulso rápidamente el desarrollo de la tecnología humana.

Pero el suceso más importante fueron las nuevas generaciones de personas que nacieron tras el incidente.

Dotadas de poderes especiales y capacidades físicas superiores.

Esta clase de personas fueron conocidas como Genestella y Blazers.

Fue en este punto donde ciertos "seres" se dieron a conocer ante los humanos.

Los seres sobrenaturales dejaron el anonimato y se presentaron frente a los altos mandos de cada país y grupo empresarial.

Lo que ellos esperaban era que, lógicamente, los tratasen de monstruos e iniciasen una guerra para poder exterminarlos, pero nada de eso sucedió, sino que al contrario de lo que pensaban… los humanos los aceptaron.

Presentando desde el inicio sus intenciones de paz, ya que ninguno quería que más vidas se perdiesen después de lo sucedido en [Invertia].

De esa manera, tanto humanos como seres sobrenaturales comenzaron a coexistir en paz.

Se crearon nuevos puestos de trabajo y las economías fluyeron de manera mucho más estable.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de todos fueron las nuevas escuelas, ya que, además de enseñar las materias clásicas, se implementaron las enseñanzas para que los chicos y chicas de esta nueva era aprendiesen a controlar sus habilidades.

Debido a esta parte fue que distintos torneos, donde los jóvenes pudiesen demostrar sus habilidades, fueron creados.

Originando que las familias, a las que los jóvenes participantes pertenecían, ganasen fama y renombre por todo el mundo.

Las familias más "importantes" recibían invitaciones de parte de algunos seres sobrenaturales para formar parte de las filas de su respectiva raza. En un acuerdo mutuo donde ambas partes salían beneficiadas, ya que según el desempeño de la persona, aumentaba la fama de la familia y la raza a la que había entrado a formar parte.

En cierto modo era una sociedad bastante elitista, puesto que debías demostrar un gran nivel para llamar la atención de las personas.

Ser el mejor entre los mejores.

Esa era la meta de muchos jóvenes que aspiraban a lo más alto.

Se debía reconocer que en todo el mundo había muchos jóvenes con gran potencial.

Pero de entre todos ellos… hubo un grupo de 5 chicos que destacó por sobre el resto de jóvenes desde una temprana edad.

De inmediato fueron catalogados como prodigios.

Los 5 cruzaron sus caminos en la escuela secundaria Teiko.

Una secundaria cuyo equipo para participar en torneos era muy fuerte, puesto que contaba con más de 100 miembros.

Desde su fundación había destacado de entre las demás instituciones educacionales no solo por sus notas sino por la gran cantidad de torneos que habían ganado sus estudiantes.

Pero el mayor récord fue impuesto cuando estos 5 jóvenes entraron a la secundaria Teiko.

Tras ingresar, comenzaron a escalar puestos dentro del ranking de Teiko con una abrumadora velocidad. Pasando a tomar los primeros lugares del mencionado ranking.

Los 5 jóvenes conformaron el mejor equipo conocido hasta el momento.

Ganando todos y cada uno de los torneos en los que entraron.

La generación de 5 prodigios fue conocida como la [Generación Milagrosa].

Pero al llegar el momento de su graduación, todos se separaron y siguieron sus propios caminos.

Entrando a diferentes academias en busca de nuevos retos para poder seguir explotando sus potenciales.

Es aquí donde inicia esta historia.

Me presento.

Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo.

Nací dentro de una familia que pertenecía a la nobleza humana.

Desde pequeño fui elogiado por haber heredado una de las reliquias que ha estado presente en mi familia por algunas generaciones.

La [Boosted Gear].

Una [Longinus] que encierra a uno de los legendarios Dragones Celestiales.

Desde una temprana edad se me enseñó a cómo manejarla, además claro de tener que aprender combate mano a mano y el conocimiento que alguien de mi familia debía tener.

Y era obligado a ganar en todo.

Lamentablemente no conocí mucho a mis padres puesto que los perdí junto a casi toda mi familia.

¿Por qué?

Todas las residencias de la familia Hyodo fueron atacadas por un grupo terrorista que se movía en las sombras.

Llegaron buscando la [Boosted Gear] y mis padres, lógicamente, me escondieron, ya que aunque supiera usar mi [Sacred Gear] solo era un enano de apenas 6 años y no podría compararme en experiencia a alguien que arrastra más de 1000 años a sus espaldas.

Cuando salí del escondite donde mis padres me habían dejado… pude divisar el desolador paisaje que ahora constituía las tierras de mi familia.

El fuego consumía mi hogar con una dolorosa lentitud.

Los jardines tenían múltiples cráteres y grietas por todos lados.

Indicios de una encarnizada batalla.

Los cadáveres de humanos y demonios se repartían por el lugar.

Entre esos cadáveres se encontraban los cadáveres de mis padres.

Al verlos fui invadido por un fuerte dolor.

Mi pecho me dolía… específicamente mi corazón… sentía como algo dentro de mí se hacía mil pedazos.

Quizás fuese cosa del destino pero aquella noche… el cielo parecía llorar conmigo.

Me daba igual que la lluvia me mojara hasta los huesos…

En menos de dos días me habían quitado todo lo que podía llegar a importarme…

Los bienes materiales no eran importantes, puesto que se podían reponer… pero las vidas de mis seres queridos era algo que jamás recuperaría.

Cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido para mi… "Él" apareció.

Un hombre alto, de cabello y ojos de color rojo como el fuego, vestido con lo que parecía ser un extraño ropaje, digno de la realeza.

Portaba un paraguas que le cubría de la lluvia y que colocó encima mío para evitar que siguiera mojándome.

Alexander Wing Heaven.

Ese fue el nombre con el que se presentó.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que le vi activar un extraño círculo mágico el cual dio paso a un portal, que tras cruzarlo nos hizo aparecer en una especie de sala perteneciente a una lujosa sala.

En ese lugar él me explicó algo que cambiaría completamente el rumbo de mi vida.

Me había elegido para ser el heredero de su título y sus poderes.

Se preguntarán: ¿Cuál título? Y ¿Qué poderes?

El título que Alexander poseía y que heredé fue el título de "Emperador Dragón"

Dicho título le era concedido a aquella persona o ser que estuviese en la cima de la raza de los dragones.

Estando por encima de los dos dioses dragones.

Con un poder y autoridad superior al de los mencionados.

El poder que me dio era una energía dragontina, pero a diferencia de dragones normales… la energía que desde ese momento comenzó a correr por mi cuerpo parecía no tener límites.

Junto a ese poder me fueron otorgadas 3 armas.

Cada una con habilidad única y especial.

La lanza [Ambrosius], un arma de uso exclusivo de mi persona que me permitía lanzar balas de energía dragontina cargadas con distintas variedades de virus, que una vez que entraban en contacto con el cuerpo del objetivo producían variados efectos que es mejor no mencionar para mantener intacta la sanidad mental de algunas personas.

La [Espada Omega], que además de servir para arrebatarle la vida mis enemigos, me concedía la habilidad de [reiniciar] y devolver a la forma más básica a un enemigo o algún ataque que este me lanzase.

La [Espada Grey], esta arma se podría considerar la más peligrosa para quienes quisieran cruzarse en mi camino con malas intenciones, ya que poseía la habilidad de borrar todo lo que entrase en contacto con su hoja, esta habilidad recibía el nombre de [All Delete].

Esta última habilidad era una de las más útiles en combate, puesto que era útil para acabar con cualquier enemigo. Incluso si fuese un dios sería borrado para siempre en cuanto recibiera un corte limpio de mi espada.

Y finalmente me fue concedida la habilidad conocida como [Ojo Del Emperador].

Dicha habilidad me permitía ver claramente los movimientos musculares de mis oponentes, dándome la ventaja de poder predecir y adelantarme a sus movimientos, también me otorgaba un rango de visión de 360 grados, pero el detalle más importante era que también podía ver las fórmulas mágicas que utilizaban mis oponentes en sus hechizos, permitiéndome saber el alcance, dirección y poder del hechizo mismo.

En base a esto podía saber si un hechizo que me fuese lanzado era con intención de matar o solo era para distraerme y forzarme a evadirlo.

Aunque como en la mayoría de los casos en que una persona obtiene una habilidad ocular, ocurría un ligero cambio en mis ojos, ya que al activar mi [Ojo Del Emperador] en mis ojos aparecían dos anillos rojos, uno en cada ojo, sobre mis iris.

Tras ese día comencé a entrenar bajo un régimen muy especial de entrenamiento.

Por decirlo suavemente… fue un maldito infierno.

No recuerdo cuantos huesos me rompí ni cuantos músculos me desgarré durante esos entrenamientos.

Varios años después había completado la primera parte de mi entrenamiento.

Alexander me dijo que hasta este punto era donde me podía enseñar y que el resto debía de aprenderlo yo.

Quizás tenía razón, pero siempre me dio la sensación de que solo lo hizo… ¡PARA JODERME LA VIDA!

Así es.

En un principio pensaba que alguien que portaba el título de [Emperador Dragón] era alguien admirable, con modales impecables… pero con el paso de los días me di cuenta que Alexander podía llegar a ser un cabrón de primera categoría que solo vivía para cumplir sus caprichos y ambiciones.

Cuando le preguntaba el motivo de comportarse así… el me respondió:

"Estoy en un nivel donde nadie puede ponerme un dedo encima y nadie me contradice lo que digo… como verás es una vida muy aburrida, así que me divierto con lo que tengo a mano… y hasta que termines esta parte de tu entrenamiento… tú serás a quien molestaré para divertirme"

Fue por esa respuesta que decidí convertirme en un [Emperador Dragón] diferente a Alexander.

Conseguir todo aquello que pueda llegar a desear y hacerme falta para mi vida futura era algo que no necesariamente debía hacer de golpe, ya que de esa manera la emoción se pierde.

Lo siguiente era conseguir a alguien con quien pasar el resto de mi vida, que al recibir estos poderes me concedieron una esperanza de vida prácticamente eterna, quizás una novia, casarme, formar una familia o cosas como esa.

Aunque Alexander me advirtió que lo de la familia me lo reservara para cuando supiera que no habría guerras o cosas parecidas en un futuro cercano, puesto que todos tus enemigos, al no poder derribarte, irían por tu punto flaco… que en este caso serían mis seres queridos.

En eso tenía razón… a pesar que me dijo que nunca se había interesado por formar una familia.

Cuando cumplí 13 años fui devuelto a mi mundo, ya que, según Alexander, era tiempo de que el nombre de Issei Hyodo, el [Emperador Dragón], comenzase a dejar su huella para siempre en la historia.

Antes de que me marchase me dio todo lo necesario para vivir de la mejor manera posible:

Residencias muy lujosas por todo el mundo.

Y una tarjeta de crédito que estaba conectada a mi nueva cuenta bancaria… con una suma de dinero que… hasta el día de hoy no sé cómo contarla.

De hecho… dudo que cualquier persona, sea superdotada o no, sepa contar tanto.

Pero lo que llamó mi atención fue que me pidió explícitamente que buscase a un grupo de chicas llamadas [Vanadis].

Según lo que me dijo… en el pasado, Alexander, ayudó a 6 jóvenes de diferentes familias que provenían del norte de Europa.

Además de salvarlas les entregó un arma a cada una, para que pudiesen defenderse a sí mismas, a sus familias y a sus tierras.

Pero lo que no figuraba en sus planes era que esas 6 jóvenes decidieran jurarle lealtad y quisieron acompañarle, pero Alexander se negó, ya que si se iban con él dejarían atrás a sus familias y conocidos para siempre.

Por eso fue que estas 6 jóvenes continuaron con sus vidas, bajo la promesa de que si algún día volvían a encontrarse con el [Emperador Dragón] se volverían su guardia personal.

De esa manera estas jóvenes comenzaron a pasar, a aquellas de sus descendientes que demostrasen ser dignas, las armas que Alexander les había dado, esperando que las siguientes generaciones pudiesen encontrar al [Emperador Dragón] y que este las aceptase como su guardia personal.

Cuando escuché eso me molesté un poco, ya que nunca me agradó el quitarle la libertad a las personas… es por eso que decidí que si las encontraba, asumiendo que nos llevásemos bien y formásemos un equipo, les daría una casi completa libertad y una buena vida para que no se arrepintiesen de tener que estar conmigo por una larga cantidad de tiempo.

Al volver al mundo humano entré en Teiko.

En ese lugar fue que nació la famosa [Generación Milagrosa].

Nunca me agradó ese nombre.

Tras graduarme de Teiko me separé de mis compañeros y fui en busca de una academia donde pudiera ponerme a prueba.

De esa manera terminé entrando al Instituto Rakuzan.

Aunque desde el mismísimo primer día supe que había decidido entrar en el lugar correcto.

* * *

 **-Instituto Rakuzan-Entrada-**

Issei Hyodo finalmente había llegado al lugar donde comenzaría a dejar su nombre plasmado en la historia.

El castaño vestía el uniforme del instituto que constaba de:

Saco color gris perla.

Camisa negra clara.

Corbata negra.

Pantalones negros y zapatos a juego.

Comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del instituto.

Observando como estudiantes pertenecientes a los distintos clubes del centro educativo buscaban llamar la atención de los nuevos para reclutarlos como miembros.

Deteniéndose frente a un panel de información el castaño comenzó a buscar donde se encontraba la mesa de registro del club que le interesaba.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado, pero al llegar se topó con algo que no esperaba.

Una enorme masa de estudiantes se reunía alrededor del lugar donde debía estar la mesa de reclutamiento del club de duelos interescolares armados.

Dando un vistazo rápido a todos los presentes pudo apreciar que el nivel de la mayoría no era nada digno de elogio, quizás un poco encima de la media, pero de resto nada era especialmente destacable.

Habían algunos interesantes, pero eran tan pocos que podías contarlos con los dedos de una mano.

Después de más de media hora finalmente pudo inscribirse.

Tras inscribirse recibió la indicación de dirigirse hacia el gimnasio del club donde se llevaría a cabo una prueba de selección.

-Supongo que es obvio. Con tantos nuevos miembros deben ver quiénes son fuertes y quienes no- dijo el castaño para sí mismo.

Caminando con buen ritmo alcanzó el punto de reunión para los nuevos miembros del club.

De momento el lugar no estaba lleno, pero eso habría de cambiar durante los próximos minutos, ya que aún faltaban 30 minutos para la hora donde comenzaría la prueba de selección.

Con tal de poder observar con mayor detalle a aquellos que llegaban se desplazó hasta una de las paredes del lugar, apoyándose en ella cruzado de brazos.

Mirando como si nada la entrada del lugar.

* * *

 **-30 Minutos Después-**

Finalmente la hora fijada había llegado.

El número de personas presentes sobrepasaba con facilidad el centenar de personas.

Todos los presentes se habían formado en filas a la espera de que quien fuese el encargado del club llegase.

Desde una de las puertas de acceso laterales del edificio apareció una hermosa mujer rubia de unos aparentes 19 años.

Tras de ella aparecieron dos chicas de unos 17 años.

Vestidas con el uniforme femenino de Rakuzan.

-Buenos días a todos. Soy Sofya Obertas, entrenadora del equipo de duelos interescolares armados del Instituto Rakuzan- se presentó la rubia hablando con micrófono en mano, vestida con un traje deportivo de manga larga.

A pesar de su vestimenta se podía apreciar su escultural cuerpo.

-Quienes me acompañan son Valentina Glinka Estes y Alexandra Alshavin, miembros titulares del equipo y alumnas de segundo año-

Mientras la entrenadora daba el discurso de presentación, el castaño se dedicó a examinar a los presentes.

Visualizando las miradas de lujuria pura con la que los alumnos varones miraban a la entrenadora y las miembros titulares.

Mientras que algunas de las mujeres presentes miraban a la rubia con admiración pura, casi como si la considerasen como una "Onee-sama".

Este hecho le hizo soltar un profundo suspiro de decepción.

[¿Qué sucede compañero?]

(Nada… solo que me acabo de llevar una gran decepción… pensaba que aquí al menos habría personas competentes entre los alumnos nuevos)

[No puedes culparlos… son chicos que están siendo movidos por sus hormonas y no puedes negar que esas 3 chicas son bastante atractivas]

(Eso lo sé, pero el hecho de haberse apuntado para este club pensando con el rabo es algo que solo un tonto haría… no están considerando las consecuencias de sus acciones. En un club como este se puede salir seriamente lastimado y quedar con traumas irreparables… lo mismo para la mayoría de las presentes… entrar a un club solo por admiración, sin saber si tienen lo necesario es algo estúpido… aunque por lo que veo hay algunas que están aquí porque ven a la entrenadora como un objetivo a superar)

Localizando a una chica peliplatina, a otra pelirosa y a una de cabello celeste, que miraban a las actuales miembros del equipo como si fuesen enemigos a derribar.

Quizás había algunas personas presentes que valían la pena.

-Como saben, el [Instituto Rakuzan] tiene uno de los mejores historiales entre todas las escuelas que participan en los equipos de duelos interescolares armados, Festas, Fénix en parejas, Gryps campal de equipos, Lindwurm individualmente y nuestro torneo, por el cual somos reconocidos como la escuela elite de Japón y los dos mundos tanto el natural como el sobre natural, Ouroboros. Por lo tanto, nuestro instituto obtiene de nuestra reputación 60% de sus ingresos y nos dan el 55% del presupuesto para los clubes, en pocas palabras nosotros como la elite de los clubes del instituto-

Muchos de los presentes ya comenzaban a imaginar sus vidas académicas al ser parte de este club… siendo respetados, admirados y envidiados.

El castaño solo suspiro de decepción, vergüenza ajena y aburrimiento por las reacciones de los presentes ante las palabras de Sofya, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Valentina Glinka Estes que sonrió divertida.

(Ara, ese chico es interesante… fufufu)

(Parece que alguien si vale la pena, no solo es él) Pensó la identificada como Alexandra viendo a las 3 chicas que el castaño había observado anteriormente.

-Ahora les explicare las reglas de esta selección- continuó Sofya -Durante un tiempo indefinido ustedes lucharán en un [Royal Rumble Match] en una dimensión de bolsillo que incluye el sistema de los [Rating Games] de los demonios creado por el Maou Ajuka Beelzebub, que ganamos hace 2 años y está actualizado con todo el registro clínico de cada integrante del instituto junto al nuevo programa que creó el Maou. Solo los mejores podrán entrar al equipo. Si son eliminados por el sistema automáticamente son eliminados de la prueba, sacados de la lista de los aspirantes… sin la opción de volver a dar la prueba para unirse al club NUNCA MÁS- explicó la entrenadora.

Al oír esto muchos de los aspirantes comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, puesto que las últimas palabras de la entrenadora rubia les habían alarmado… sentían como sus planes de éxito a futuro comenzaban a desvanecerse.

Alexandra tomó el micrófono que Sofya le había cedido.

-Oye, tú- dijo Alexandra señalando a un alumno -El de la novena fila, el de cabello castaño- ante ese llamado cierto castaño se señaló a si mismo con curiosidad -Lo siento, el chico a tu derecha- el indicado se señaló a sí mismo, el alumno en cuestión era un chico de gafas, que tenía el cabello afeitado en los lados y con forma de una corona en la parte posterior de su cabeza -Sí, tú… estás fuera de la prueba, puedes irte-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el expulsado.

-Puedo verlo en tus ojos, solo quieres la fama… eres el típico estudiante que cree que al entrar aquí tendrá a todas las chicas a sus pies- dijo Alexandra seria -Inútiles pervertidos como tu son innecesarios en nuestro club-

-¡Un momento!- exclamo el castaño de lentes mientras la morena dejaba el micrófono a Sofya, moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante, apareciendo frente al castaño de un segundo a otro -¡Eso no es justo!-

-Puede que tengas espíritu de lucha, eso es bueno porque así una persona demuestra su valía en un combate- dijo la morena con una sonrisa amable -Pero si te toca una mujer como oponente de seguro te derrotara si se quita el sostén e incluso deja que la manosees o nos traicionaras si te tienta con su cuerpo y dejar que le hagas de todo…- declaró abiertamente sonrojando a la mayoría.

-¡¿Me van a expulsar de la prueba por algo tan simple?!- exclamó el chico indignado.

-¿Acaso quieres que nuestra reputación se vaya a la basura por una sabandija como tú?- preguntó la morena con una mirada intimidantemente y ojos fríos como el hielo, logrando asustar al castaño -Buen trabajo, chico de nuevo ingreso- el castaño expulsado quedó abatido y derrotado, marchándose del lugar mientras veía como la morena volvía donde Sofya, que le entregó nuevamente el micrófono -Necesitamos a lo mejor de lo mejor, este club es la elite y el estandarte de nuestro instituto, por lo que no podemos aceptar a aquellos alumnos que no darán la talla- finalizó Alexandra entregándole el micrófono a la entrenadora.

En ese momento alguien entre los que murmuraban recordó de donde había escuchado el nombre de Alexandra.

-¡¿Ella es la legendaria [Princesa de las Hojas Danzantes] de Rakuzan?!- empezó uno.

-[La princesa oculta de las llamas luminiscentes], Alexandra Alshavin- le siguió otro.

-Ella y el capitán son considerados los más fuertes en los Festas-

-¡Increíble!-

-Ahora, recuerden esto, ella como las que estamos en el escenario, los evaluaremos y veremos su rendimiento y sus habilidades. Si no cumplen con nuestras expectativas…- pasando su dedo pulgar por su cuello -¡Están fuera y jamás podrán solicitar entrar al equipo!... como acaban de ver, cualquiera de nosotras puede expulsarlos de la prueba, les deseo la mejor de las suertes… ¡Vayan y luchen hasta el final!- finalizó Sofya.

En ese momento apareció un círculo mágico que los transportó a lo que parecía una arena de la época Romana.

* * *

 **-Arena De Prueba-**

Todos los aspirantes aparecieron en la arena.

Sacando sus respectivas armas, que iban desde espadas hasta arcos que disparaban flechas mágicas.

[Pueden Comenzar]

Ante ese aviso la prueba dio inicio.

Rápidamente todos los presentes pusieron una distancia prudente con quienes tenían al lado.

No era prudente estar tan cerca de todos esos "enemigos".

Conforme los segundos pasaban la tensión iba en aumento.

La atmosfera se volvía más pesada.

Finalmente la situación alcanzó el límite.

Desencadenando una furiosa batalla de todos contra todos.

Algunos dirían que esta clase de pruebas era excederse demasiado, pero la realidad era que para una escuela como Rakuzan era normal, dado que para mantener su reputación y jerarquía solo podían aceptar lo mejor de lo mejor.

Por muy elitista que esto sonase.

A medida que el combate avanzaba, se apreciaba que la evaluación que había hecho el castaño.

La mayoría de los presentes tenían buenas habilidades, pero aun así no sobresalían de la media.

Teniendo esto en mente el castaño se alejó del grupo principal.

Quedarse en medio de todo solo significaría un gasto innecesario de fuerzas, dado que tendría que combatir contra muchos oponentes inútiles al mismo tiempo.

En lugar de eso se colocó en uno de los bordes exteriores del grupo.

Peleando contra aquellos que lo veían como alguien "indefenso".

Pobres ingenuos.

Cuando se acercaban eran eliminados por el castaño y su [Espada Grey].

De pronto vio como en tres sectores del campo de batalla ocurrían "fenómenos naturales".

Unos 50 metros por delante de su posición observó como un huracán de viento plateado barrió con 15 participantes.

A una distancia similar a su derecha vio como más de 10 participantes eran convertidos en bloques de hielo.

Finalmente a la misma distancia hacia la izquierda pudo observar como más de 18 participantes recibían una poderosa descarga eléctrica que los dejó un poco "crocantes".

Las responsables de estos ataques habían sido las 3 chicas que captaron su atención hace un rato.

(Eso es muy impresionante)

[Estoy de acuerdo]

(Pero… no creo que sea tan buena idea gastar tanta energía cuando el combate recién comienza)

[¿A qué te refieres?]

(Algo me dice que esto no será tan simple) contestó el castaño rechazando una estocada frontal de uno de los adversarios, propinándole un corte diagonal en el pecho a su oponente, abriéndole una profunda herida que iba desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la última costilla derecha.

Girando sobre sí mismo.

Bloqueando el ataque de una chica de cabello negro que portaba dos dagas, buscando clavar dichas armas en el pecho del chico.

Sin perder el contacto visual ni aflojar el bloqueo, barrió el suelo con una de sus piernas, haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio.

Colocándose tras ella.

Hundiendo su espada en la zona baja de la espada de la chica.

Lo suficiente como para que el [Sistema] la retirase de forma segura.

Suspirando levemente molesto vio como 4 oponentes se le acercaban corriendo a toda velocidad.

Tal parecía que la mayoría de los que tenía alrededor querían deshacerse primero de su persona.

Era algo gracioso para el castaño, ya que sus enemigos le ahorraban el trabajo de ir a buscarles.

El resto era trabajo sencillo, quizás demasiado, ya que sus oponentes no tenían un gran dominio de los movimientos y estrategias básicas, que a la larga pueden ser mucho más efectivas y convenientes que tácticas más elaboradas y complejas.

Sonriendo levemente el castaño recibió a sus atacantes, quienes, debido a su número, le miraban con arrogancia.

* * *

 **-Más Tarde-**

Retirando la hoja de su espada del interior del estómago del contrincante que tenía frente a él, el castaño se había desecho del último participante que no valía la pena.

Ahora solo quedaban 3 personas además de él mismo en el terreno.

Casualidad o no… las 3 personas que quedaban eran las chicas que desde su llegada llamaron su atención.

Debido a la posición de cada uno formaron un cuadrado, separados por la misma distancia entre uno y otro.

Mirándose fijamente mientras empuñaban sus armas.

Preparándose para iniciar el combate.

[Esperen]

La voz de Sofya se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Llamando la atención de los contendientes.

Mirando hacia un costado pudieron ver como la entrenadora junto a las dos miembros titulares del equipo aparecerían en un círculo mágico.

-Han demostrado ser los mejores de todo el grupo de aspirantes de este año, luchando con valentía y habilidad- felicitó Sofya mientras aplaudía amablemente -Elizaveta Fomina, Ludmila Lourie, Eleonora Viltaria e Issei Hyodo, les doy la bienvenida al club de combate armados del instituto Rakuzan -

-Gracias- dijeron los 4 mencionados guardando sus armas.

-Ahora les queda una última prueba, con tal de que veamos hasta donde pueden llegar después de un combate tan largo como el anterior, deberán enfrentar a las dos titulares del equipo que nos ha llevado a la victoria los últimos 2 años- decía la rubia mientras las dos titulares presentes daban un paso al frente -Elizaveta Fomina tendrá que enfrentar a Valentina Glinka Estes y Eleonora Viltaria peleará en pareja con Ludmila Lourie contra Alexandra Alshavin-

-Entendido- respondió la ahora identificada como Elizaveta.

Alexandra se quedó mirando a las que serían sus oponentes, notando como las miradas de ambas "compañeras" se conectaban y, desafiando las leyes de la física, hacían surgir rayos al mirarse fijamente.

-¿Por qué se miran así? ¿Acaso no serán compañeras?- preguntó Alexandra con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

A pesar de su sonrisa, sus ojos mostraban que no aprobaba la conducta de ambas chicas.

-Como veo que no van a escuchar… hagamos una apuesta-

-¿Apuesta?- preguntaron ambas chicas.

-Si alguna de las dos me roza al menos con su arma…- pensando unos momentos -Ya sé, durante un mes completo, haré todo lo que me pidan. Si no les gusta, de acuerdo, hagan las pases y compórtense como verdaderas compañeras de equipo-

Ese comentario causó que tanto Ludmila como Eleonora fruncieran el ceño.

Dándose una señal visual, y sin esperar el aviso para comenzar, se lanzaron contra Alexandra.

Con un gran salto comenzaron su ataque.

Atacando al mismo tiempo desde ambos flancos.

(El ganador ya está decidido) Pensó el castaño cerrando los ojos un momento.

[¿Ya?] Preguntó Ddraig curioso.

(Solo míralas… atacaron por impulso, sin pensar en cómo defenderse del ataque de su oponente… lo único que tienen en mente es derrotar a Alexandra de un solo ataque)

Alexandra esperó hasta que sus atacantes se acercaran un poco más.

Moviéndose con rapidez hacia Eleonora y Ludmila, haciendo aparecer dos dagas, una en cada mano.

Dando un salto se colocó a la misma altura que las otras dos chicas, golpeándoles en el estómago con la punta del mango de sus dagas, observando como las dos chicas escupían saliva debido a que ese golpe les había sacado todo el aire.

Aprovechando esta hecho para alcanzar a ambas con una patada giratoria, enviándolas directamente contra el suelo.

Derrapando varios metros hacia atrás debido a la fuerza con la que fueron golpeadas.

-¿Aun tienen ganas de luchar?- preguntó Alexandra mientras ponía sus dagas hacia el frente, formando una X.

Ambas chicas negaron la cabeza rápidamente.

-Ahora, dense la mano y hagan las paces- indicó Alexandra, observando como ambas chicas no tenían muchas ganas de hacerlo -Vamos-

A regañadientes se dieron un "amistoso" y rápido apretón de manos, rompiéndolo al cabo de unos segundos mientras miraban para lados opuestos.

-Buen trabajo. ¿Qué les pareció el poder de una de las mejores miembros del equipo?- preguntó Sofya sonriendo amablemente.

-Es muy fuerte…- dijo Eleonora.

-Nos venció como si nada…- añadió Ludmila algo apenada.

-No se preocupen. De todas maneras no tenían muchas posibilidades de salir victoriosas, pero que esto les sirva para que puedan mejorar y ser más fuertes en el futuro-

-¡Sí!- respondieron ambas chicas.

BOOM

-¡!-

Mirando hacia un costado pudieron observar como Valentina y Elizaveta habían comenzado su combate.

Con Elizaveta a la ofensiva a toda máquina.

Atacando a Valentina con un látigo de varias puntas desde las cuales múltiples rayos surgían.

Valentina por su lado los evadía sin perder la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios.

Como si los ataques de Elizaveta le causaran gracia.

-Ara… parece que no se está conteniendo- dijo Sofya curiosa.

La mirada de la rubia se desvió lentamente hacia done se encontraba el castaño, que observaba atentamente la pelea, pese a tener una expresión despreocupada.

Los ojos del castaño seguían sin problema alguno todos los movimientos de ambas contendientes.

Pero entonces sucedió algo que nadie esperaba.

En el momento cuando Elizaveta sonreía al ver como finalmente uno de sus ataques iba a conectar a valentina… esta desapareció.

Provocando que la sonrisa en la cara de Elizaveta se transformara en una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad pura.

PAM

De pronto sintió como alguien le golpeaba la espalda, haciéndole derrapar varios metros hacia delante.

Levantando con rapidez vio como valentina le miraba con una "inocente" sonrisa.

-Creo que fui demasiado ruda, lo lamento- se "disculpó" la chica.

Elizaveta volvió a colocarse en guardia, preparándose para reanudar su ataque.

(No sé lo que hiciste, pero no te dejaré ganar) pensó Elizaveta con decisión en su mirada.

Ambas chicas se lanzaron contra la otra, pero al igual que la vez anterior, Valentina desapareció frente a Elizaveta, reapareciendo desde uno de los costados, propinándole un corte superficial con la guadaña que portaba.

(No puedo creerlo… Desapareció justo frente a mi) pensaba Elizaveta atónita.

-¿Cómo es que lo hace?- preguntó Eleonora curiosa, ya que a pesar de seguir atentamente la pelea… no había nada especialmente llamativo que indicara como era que Valentina desaparecía y reaparecería de un lugar a otro.

-No es cuestión de rapidez o habilidad de ella- habló Issei llamando la atención de las 4 chicas que estaban cerca suyo -Es esa guadaña quien le da la posibilidad de "desaparecer" frente a su oponente… o debo decir "desplazarse"-

-¿Eh?-

-No estoy seguro del cómo, pero esa guadaña le permite desplazarse de un punto a otro mediante portales creados a partir de rasgar momentáneamente el [espacio]-

-¡Pero si hiciera eso nos habríamos dado cuenta!- exclamó Ludmila.

-Tal vez, pero no notarías nada si mirases desde un punto de vista en concreto. Valentina utiliza este… llamémosle truco, utilizando de manera magistral el punto de observación de su oponente y en este caso a los espectadores, así que el portal que abre solo es visible desde su punto de vista mientras que para su oponente es como si desapareciera de un momento a otro, y aprovecha esos segundos de sorpresa para abrir un portal para aparecer en cualquier otro lugar que se encuentre cerca de su objetivo, algún enemigo que tuviera una especie de radar natural o un rango de visión muy amplio no tendría problemas para lidiar con ella, pero también hay que sumarle el impacto psicológico que significa ver a alguien desaparecer como si nada justo frente a tus narices- explicó el castaño.

Tanto Ludmila como Eleonora quedaron sorprendidas al oír la explicación de Issei, dado que a pesar de que era primera vez que veía una habilidad como esa… pudo describirla de forma más que acertada.

PAM

Con un barrido de piernas de Valentina, Elizaveta, perdió el equilibrio.

Quedando de rodillas en el suelo.

Cuando estaba por ponerse de pie sintió como la hoja de la guadaña de su rival estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

-Si te mueves… te mueres…- dijo Valentina sin perder su "inocente" sonrisa.

Elizaveta optó por la opción más lógica en esa situación.

Rendirse.

Estando en esa posición no había mucho que pudiese hacer.

Alzando las manos lentamente pronunció las palabras que desembocarían en su derrota.

-Me rindo-

Valentina al oír esas palabras retiró su guadaña y se aproximó hacia donde estaban Sofya y los demás, seguida instantes después por Elizaveta.

-Veo que eres bastante inteligente- habló Valentina mirando a Issei.

-Digamos que fue "suerte"- contestó el castaño pasando a mirar a la rubia -Ahora... ¿contra quien me tocará combatir? No creo que me dejen sin combatir-

-Eso es correcto, pero en vista de que la otra miembro titular no se encuentra presente por motivos personales, tendrás que combatir contra mí- explicó Sofya amablemente.

-Entiendo, ¿Comenzamos?- preguntó el castaño serio.

Desde que había ingresado a Teiko jamás perdió ni una sola vez, y ahora no iba a permitir que la identificada como Sofya Obertas le derrotase.

Si no podía con ella… jamás alcanzaría a Alexander.

Sofya e Issei se separaron del resto de las presentes.

Poniendo distancia entre ambos mientras sacaban sus respectivas armas.

Un báculo bastante llamativo por el lado de Sofya.

La [Espada Grey] por el lado de Issei.

Al momento de sacar su espada, la gema que se encontraba en el extremo superior del báculo de la rubia comenzó a brillar como si le alertara del peligro que representaba el castaño.

-¿Ese chico es peligroso?- se preguntó la rubia, dado que era la primera vez que su arma reaccionaba de esa manera con un alumno de reciente ingreso.

Sin perder el tiempo, Issei, se lanzó contra la chica, comenzando a atacarla con cortes ascendentes y descendentes, pero la rubia simplemente evitaba sus ataques ladeando ligeramente su cuerpo o bien bloqueándolos con gracia y elegancia con su báculo.

Intentando atacarla con una estocada dirigida hacia su vientre, el chico observó sorprendido como Sofya, utilizando su báculo, apartaba la hoja de su espada a escasos centímetros de que la espada de Issei tocara su ropa.

Dando un paso rápido hacia adelante, la chica entró en el espacio personal del castaño, atacándolo con un golpe ascendente, que Issei intentó evadir retrocediendo con agilidad, sintiendo como la punta de uno de los extremos del báculo de la chica cortaba ligeramente su pecho.

Rasgando ligeramente la camisa de su uniforme.

Ambos contendientes se miraron con una sonrisa, pero internamente Issei estaba sumamente sorprendido, ya que él había atacado desde el inicio con intención de terminar la batalla con un solo golpe, pero la rubia había evadido sus ataques con mucha facilidad.

[Compañero…]

(Lo sé, ella es fuerte… pero si me diera por vencido después de un simple rasguño no podría sería digno de llevar el título de [Emperador Dragón], además…)

[¿Además?…]

(Eso solo era para tantear el terreno) respondió el castaño mientras cerraba sus ojos unos instantes.

[Ojo Del Emperador]

Abriendo sus ojos se pudo apreciar como sus iris tenían un anillo rojo en ellos.

Nuevamente ambos se lanzaron hacia el frente.

Issei atacó con un corte ascendente y por su parte Sofya atacó con un golpe descendente, quedando en un aparente empate que se rompió a favor de Issei, que debido a la posición en la que estaba tenía un mejor punto de apoyo, apartando el arma de la chica, produciendo un intenso chirrido metálico al hacerlo.

Reanudando la lucha, ambos contendientes se desplazaban a lo largo y ancho de la arena mientras intercambiaban ataques, intentando desarmar a su rival.

Ambos cubrieron sus armas con energía, de color dorado en el caso de Sofya y rojo en el caso de Issei, al momento de chocar ambas hojas se produjo una gran explosión cuyo humo cubrió a ambos oponentes.

De entre el humo salió la rubia quien retrocedía terreno mientras bloqueaba un corte descendente cortesía de Issei, apartando la hoja de la [Espada Grey] atacó con un golpe horizontal que fue bloqueado por la hoja de la espada de Issei.

Desplazándose lateralmente mientras continuaban con su intercambio de ataques.

Con una estocada frontal, Issei, logró hacerle un pequeño corte en la mejilla a Sofya, que cerró un ojo en un intento de calmar el breve dolor que le había invadido.

Por su parte, y con un rápido movimiento, la chica le regresó el "regalo" al castaño con un corte en su muslo y mejilla izquierda.

Infiltrándose entre las estocadas de la chica, Issei redujo la distancia entre ambos, lanzando un corte descendente que la rubia bloqueó, causando otro empate, donde los dos aplicaban fuerza para intentar empujar al contrario.

De pronto Issei sintió como le sacaban todo el aire.

¿El motivo?

Sofya le había asestado un poderoso puñetazo con su mano izquierda en el estómago, forzándole a retroceder.

Normalmente habría podido evadir ese ataque al predecirlo con su [Ojo Del Emperador], pero ahora fue diferente, puesto que sentía que si rompía el contacto visual con la rubia… algo mucho peor le sucedería.

Algunos catalogarían el ataque de Sofya como "bajo", pero como dicen…

"En el amor y la guerra todo vale"

(¡Aquí voy!) Exclamó mentalmente Sofya mientras se acercaba con la punta de su báculo cubierta por energía, lanzando múltiples golpes hacia delante.

Sorprendiéndose cuando Issei bloqueó todos y cada uno de dichos golpes con velocidad y precisión.

(¡Bloqueó mis ataques!) Pensaba la rubia mientras recibía varios cortes en brazos y piernas.

Cortesía del castaño.

Eleonora, Ludmila y Elizaveta observaban asombradas el nivel de la batalla, que a pesar de la diferencia de edades entre ambos contendientes así como la experiencia acumulada… era una pelea pareja.

Alexandra y Valentina observaban curiosas como Sofya mostraba una faceta que jamás había mostrado con ellas.

La rubia parecía desear a toda costa obtener la victoria, como si estuviese tratando de demostrar algo.

Pero la duda era…

¿Demostrárselo a quién?

Lanzando un haz de energía dorada la rubia hizo retroceder al castaño.

Sonriendo de forma traviesa a la par que bajo los pies del chico se formaba un círculo mágico que dio paso a un cubo de luz que le dejó encerrado.

El castaño comenzó a golpear las paredes de luz en un intento de romperlas, pero no conseguía ningún resultado favorable.

-[Light Cube] Una de mis técnicas especiales, encierra al oponente y con el paso del tiempo se va haciendo más pequeño, restringiendo el espacio para moverse y el aire disponible- explicó Sofya -Si admites tu derrota te dejaré salir-

-Eso nunca… y no está bien el subestimarme… tu mostraste tu técnica, pero… ¿Qué hay de las mías?- preguntó el castaño con una enigmática sonrisa.

Mirando cada rincón de su "prisión".

Leyendo la información mágica que este contenía con su [Ojo Del Emperador].

Pasado un minuto el castaño terminó de comprender la "estructura" del cubo, sorprendiéndose por lo bien construido que estaba esta técnica.

Sin duda Sofya Obertas le había puesto mucho empeño en desarrollarla.

Esta técnica forzaría a cualquier persona común a darse por vencida para evitar sufrir daños graves, pero…

Él no era alguien común.

-[All Delete]- murmuró el castaño a la par que las letras grabadas en la hoja de su espada comenzaban a brillar.

Realizando un corte diagonal desintegró una de las paredes del cubo.

-¡!-

¡Imposible!

No era posible.

¡¿Cómo era posible que ese chico hubiese escapado de su prisión?!

¡Jamás había sucedido algo como eso!

Esos eran algunos de los pensamientos que ahora inundaban la mente de la entrenadora del equipo de Rakuzan.

Recordando que se encontraba en un combate.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Al intentar moverse sintió como tenía la hoja de la espada del castaño a milímetros de su cuello.

-¿Algo que decir?- preguntó el castaño serio.

No estaba tan contento que le hubiesen forzado a recurrir a algunos de sus técnicas más importantes, pero eso demostraba que había elegido la academia correcta para entrar.

-Me rindo- respondió la rubia.

Sabía que ya no tenía mucho que hacer a esa distancia.

Lentamente el castaño guardó su espada.

-Eres bastante hábil y muy fuerte- felicitó la rubia con una sonrisa sincera.

No le importaba perder contra alguien más fuerte, ya que eso le ayudaba a crecer.

* * *

 **-Más Tarde-**

Tras haber descansado unos cuantos minutos y haber regresado al mundo real, Sofya reunió a los 4 novatos que habían pasado la prueba.

Todos los demás aspirantes, quienes habían observado los combates mediante pantallas holográficas, estaban en silencio, el nuevo, Issei Hyodo, derrotó a la legendaria Sofya Obertas con una gran maestría de combate y habilidad.

Las titulares estaban impresionadas, pero Valentina veía con gran interés su kouhai, ya que no era normal que alguien fuese tan fuerte en su primer año en Rakuzan.

Por el otro lado… Ludmila, Eleonora y Elizaveta no sabían que hacer o decir, puesto que a sus ojos… la pelea había estado a otro nivel.

-Bien, creo que con esto terminamos la prueba final- dijo la rubia -Issei Hyodo, Eleonora Viltaria, Ludmila Lourie y Elizaveta Fomina... han pasado la prueba, reitero su bienvenida al equipo de combates armados del Instituto Rakuzan- decretó la rubia alegrando a las 3 chicas -Pero desde ahora se esperará mucho de ustedes, como aquellos que nos lleven por cuarto año consecutivo a nuestra victoria derrotando a Seidoukan, Hagun, Kuoh y las otras escuelas... cargaran con un gran peso, pero serán recompensados con lo que buscan y lo que quieran. Díganme ¿están listos?-

-¡Sí!- exclamaron los 4 chicos.

-Muy bien, ahora pueden proceder a ir a sus salones de clases. No queremos que lleguen tarde en su primer día- dijo Sofya con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lentamente los 4 novatos se retiraron del lugar en dirección a sus salas de clases.

Algunos a paso más rápido que otros.

El castaño, si bien miraba hacia el frente mientras avanzaba, iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Preguntándose si sus viejos compañeros habrían entrado a alguna academia de alto nivel.

Antes de entrar al edificio educativo se detuvo.

Dándose media vuelta mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Espero que no hayan olvidado nuestra promesa-

* * *

 **-Continuará-**

* * *

Bueno vamos a dejar el primer capítulo de este fic hasta aquí por el día de hoy.

Espero haya sido de su agrado y como ya es costumbre daré algunas aclaraciones.

1-Algunos se preguntaran de donde me surgió esta idea… bueno, nació hace ya unos cuantos meses cuando cierto día estuve viendo las 3 temporadas de Kuroko No Basuke y Madan no Ou to Vanadis. Aquí encontraran que con el fin de darle cierto ámbito "escolar" a la historia, las edades de algunas de las Vanadis fueron ajustadas.

2-Actualmente estaríamos situados en lo que corresponde al Volumen 0, específicamente un año antes de que comience el canon de DxD y si alguien se pregunta el por qué trabajo principalmente con fics de DxD con elementos de otras series… es porque este es el universo más completo en el sentido de elementos variados incluidos, véase: Dioses, dragones, ángeles, demonios, armas legendarias, etc. Además de incluir varias mitologías a diferencia de otras series que se centran en un solo tema… por ejemplo: no puedo hacer una historia de Infinite Stratos donde hayan dioses metidos e Ichika deba hacerles frente con algún poder obtenido, ya que eso deja fuera del mapa a todos los demás personajes de la serie puesto que usan máquinas para pelear… y una máquina, que ya tiene un límite establecido, no puede medirse contra alguien con rango divino.

3-Las armas que tiene este issei pueden sonar DEMASIADO poderosas, pero para que issei pueda usar las habilidades como el [All Delete] de su [Espada Grey] debe cumplir la condición de "Comprender que es lo que pretende borrar", es por esto que este issei con su nivel actual no podría acabar con Ophis o Great Red, por poner un ejemplo, ya que tendría que comprender la base de la existencia de los dos dioses dragones, pero ¿Cómo se puede comprender algo que es infinito?, es por eso que issei tiene la remota posibilidad de ganarles en un combate a alguno de ellos dos… más o menos en varias décadas más adelante.

4-Esto guarda relación con el punto de arriba… he estado mirando las review de varios fics, tanto en español como en inglés, donde hay personas que reclaman por el tema del "Issei OP"… no entiendo para que reclaman tanto si a final de cuentas ese tema tiene una solución bastante simple: si issei es demasiado OP… solo tienes que crear a un enemigo que sea igual o más OP que issei para que el castaño deba irse superando día tras día… además claro que cada autor puede escribir lo que le venga en gana… si quiere poner "la piedra más OP de la historia"… como lector no podemos hacer nada dado que es él quien la escribe y como dicen "criticar es fácil".

5-Esto me lo preguntaron algunas personas después de subir el capítulo del heredero de Sparda… "¿Por qué no iba a trabajar en historias de traición o algo parecido?"… la respuesta a eso es simple y creo que ya lo dije la otra vez… ese tipo de historias ya está demasiado sobreexplotado y la mayoría caen en lo mismo con respecto a las relaciones amorosas de Issei… siempre quienes le traicionan son: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina y Koneko, esta última varia en algún que otro caso, pero siempre… SIEMPRE quienes no traicionan a issei son: Asia, Rossweisse, Ravel… es por esto que en cierto modo no me genera interés alguno en hacer más historias de traiciones de este tipo.

6-Sé que dije que esta historia estaría publicada hace varios días… y no la publiqué solo por joder un rato jeje… este cap estaba listo desde el 25 de diciembre.

7-Lamentablemente nadie de quienes dieron sus predicciones en la pagina de Facebook acertó, pero era difícil que llegasen a hacerlo dado que había muchas posibilidades.

8-Este tema últimamente está generando ciertos debates y discusiones que algunas veces se van a palabras mayores e insultos… el tan cuestionado "DxD sin harem no es DxD"… algunos defienden esto y otros lo critican… llegando al punto de condenar y por poco crucificar a los autores que ponen harem en sus historias… para empezar… el autor real de DxD ya lo definió como "harem" en cuanto a relaciones por lo que podríamos decir que "apoya" esta postura… yo en lo personal también estoy a favor dado que cada chica es única a su modo… por ejemplo… en condiciones normales… Asia nunca podrá hacer lo mismo que Rias ni viceversa, ya que hay ciertos aspectos de cada chica que no se pueden imitar, siendo rasgos característicos de cada una.

Eso es todo por el momento.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


End file.
